Club Penguin's Finest Hour
by Kenz112
Summary: Herbert wants revenge because the EPF foiled his plans after Operation: Blackout. He came with Klutzy and they brought their bots with them to destroy the EPF once and for all. Worst of all, he plans to do something bad with Gary the Gadget Guy! But can the EPF foil his plans, again? First fic. I don't own CP, just my penguin Kenz112.
1. Look who's back

_**This is my first story on Fanfiction, so please review and no bad reviews please!**_

_**It all started on a peaceful and normal day on Club Penguin after Operation: Blackout...**_

* * *

In the EPF headquarters, Gary the Gadget Guy, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie are examining the ruins of the tube transporter that has been broken since the end of Operation: Blackout. Herbert destroyed the EPF HQ and what is left of it was the System Defender.

"Wow, awesome hole!" Rookie shouted.

All the others rolled their eyes while facing Rookie.

G picked up a piece of shattered glass as he stands up.

"I don't really know how I can fix this, but I'm sure we can." G said

Just then, Delta came out of the elevator. He looks really tired and exhausted.

"Guys, *huff..* you won't, *puff..* believe what I saw!"

"Wow, you look really exhausted, have a seat, man" Jet Pack Guy answered.

"Well, what did you saw agent?" G asked.

"I was on the ski hill, doing some bird watching and then I spotted Herbert on the other side with lots of Red Bots!"

"The ones that he used to attack the EPF mainframe?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, and there's yellow ones too."

"Then why are you sweating too much?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I ran here to tell you guys about it!" Delta answered.

"Why don't you just teleport?" Dot asked

"My phone is gone!" Delta said.

And then, there's a huge bang sound coming from outside the HQ.

"WHOA WHAT IS THAT?" Alpha asked.

"Alpha, since when did you came to the HQ?" Delta asked.

"A split-second ago, I teleported big bro." Alpha said while rolling her eyes.

"Quick, let's see what's going on outside!" Dot said.

They all went outside the HQ and surprised at what they see. There's a large crater in the ski village.

"Whoa, a bigger hole!" Rookie said.

"It looks like a meteorite hit this area." Dot said.

"If it's a meteorite, the whole ski village is destroyed by now!" Gary said.

"Maybe Herbert made this hole," Delta said.

"Yeah and, whoa, WHAT'S THAT?!" Alpha said pointing to 3 Red Bots with a huge cannon running down the ski hill.

The tour guides hanging around the tour stand ran away when they saw those bots.

"Aaah robots!" Rookie shouted.

Gary pulled out his phone and called Agent Kenz112.

"Hello?"

"Hello, agent, this is G. I need you to take a red cannon from my room at the HQ. There's some Red Bots chasing us right now!"

"Okay G, but where are you?"

"We're in the ski village. Hurry agent!"

The 3 Red Bots rushed down the ski hill when suddenly they exploded. Agent K was on top of the Everyday Phoning Facility controlling a red cannon.

"Nice timing agent." G said

"No problem. Now what are we doing again?" Agent K asked

"Herbert's back for revenge, and he's gonna take us down." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Eh, Gary?"

"Yes Rookie?" G said

"What's that on the ski hill?" Rookie asked, pointing to the top of the ski hill.

Klutzy was there controlling 2 Yellow Bots with a remote controller. They are running down the ski hill quickly.

"Yellow Bots! Agent K?"

"Yes G?" Agent K asked while shooting the 2 bots with the yellow cannon from the top of the Everyday Phoning Facility.

The 2 bots exploded once Agent K shot them.

"Never mind." G said.


	2. Crabs! Aaaah!

**_In the last chapter, the EPF agents have encountered Herbert and his bots. Herbert is going to invade Club Penguin with his bots, and Klutzy. What happens next? Read on!_**

* * *

At the EPF HQ, the EPF agents are having a meeting with the Director. Except G, because he's in his office.

"Sir, we've encountered Herbert on the top of the ski hill. He has some bots with him to destroy Club Penguin again!" Dot said to the Director which showed up on the big screen.

"Yes, I've heard the news. According to G's weather balloons, he has hundreds of Purple ones too." the Director said.

"So, what do we do now?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Well, you must try your best to stop him. So-" the Director was cut by Rookie.

"We must be resourceful, remarkable, and ready?"

"Yup, Rookie's right. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." the Director said, then the screen went off.

Then G waddled into the command room.

"So, what did she say?" G asked.

"She only said that we must be, you know." Dot answered.

"Yeah, the "3 R's"." G said.

Then they all waddled out of the EPF command room. Outside, the ski lift 3000 has been shut down and the road to the top of the ski hill was blocked by lots of sandbags to prevent the bots from entering the ski village. There are some agents carrying boxes and crates.

"What are inside those crates?" Rookie asked.

"There are some Snowball Rifle 3000s in there that could help fight against Herbert's bots." G answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place...

"And, done. Finally I finished upgrading my Red Bot Klutzy! They have thicker armor and less vulnerable! Those Elite Penguin Fools won't stop me this time, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Click-clickety click!"

"Yes, we are surely going to win!"

"Click click clickety?"

"Yes, you can go to the iceberg with the boat with your crab friends, but what for?"

"Click click click click, clickety click, click-click!"

"Oh yes, what a great idea!"

* * *

Back to the agents at the ski village...

"Okay, put this yellow cannon over there, K!" Jet Pack Guy shouted to Agent K.

There's 3 cannons behind the sandbags. One red, one yellow, and one purple.

"Hey Jet, where's G?" Dot asked to Jet Pack Guy.

"He went to his office, I think." Jet Pack Guy said.

"What is he doing there? He is supposed to help us here!"

* * *

At his office, Gary is checking his inventions.

"The toaster 3000, and, oh look! The cheese 3000 is still here!"

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"W-who's that?"

"You have to open the door to find out." a familiar voice of a penguin said.

Gary opened the door slowly which reveals 2 green penguins wearing green letterman jackets and hiking boots. They both have a snowball rifle 3000 in their flippers.

"Who are you?" Gary asked them.

"My name is Oagalthorp. This is my friend Omega39."

"What brings you both here?" Gary asked.

"We are from the ACP, we want to help you out to defeat Herbert."

"ACP? Agency of Clever Penguins?"

"No, ACP stands for Army of Club Penguin. We're a top team in snowball fights. We can help you defeat Herbert."

"Where did you get those?" Gary asked, pointing to their snowball rifles.

"Oh these? We get these from a penguin named Kenz112."

"Okay then, follow me." G said, walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rookie and Alpha are on the iceberg guiding penguins to evacuate out of the island with lots of boats.

"Everyone get on the boats, okay? One boat for 30 penguins!" Alpha said through a loudspeaker.

"Alright, is everybody on the moat, I mean, boat?" Rookie asked.

"Yup, 900 penguins are all on their boats ready to evacuate."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Rookie said as he and Alpha jumped into a small rubber boat.

Suddenly, there's a boat carrying lots of crabs with laser guns on it.

"AAAH, WHAT'S THAT?" Rookie shouted.

"That's Klutzy and his crab army! Quick, let's go!" Alpha said, starting the boat's motor engine.


	3. What The Fish? Part 1

_**Hey there! Sorry for the late update, I was too busy doing projects and stuff at school. But finally I can post this one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Alpha and Rookie's boat took off, and all the other boats were trailing behind them.

"Clickety-click!" (Translation: Open fire!) Klutzy clicked.

All the crabs on their boat fired their lasers. One boat got hit.

"AAAAAHH!" all the penguins on the boat screamed. Their boat got sunk and they're swimming above the water, nearly drowning.

Suddenly the crabs' boat sank. Agent Kenz112 swam to shore. Alpha and Rookie approached him.

"Kenz? How did you get here?" Alpha asked.

"I was about to teleport to the EPF HQ, but I ended up on the crabs' boat. Maybe my phone is broken. Then I shot the floor of the boat with a lasergun Gary gave me." Kenz explained.

"Awesome, lasergun! Can I have it?"

"No, Rookie. Gary said I have to keep it safe and he doesn't want this to broke."

"Aw."

"No worries, you can ask Gary one when we get to the ski village."

"Okay let's go!"

They all teleported to the ski village. Meanwhile, all the crabs have drowned, except for Klutzy. He swam to shore and ran away.

* * *

Back to the agents at the ski village...

Jet Pack Guy was flying around searching for more bots.

"Apparently, there are no bots at the moment." Jet Pack Guy said through his earphones.

"Okay then, keep on searching." G said.

Then, Rookie, Alpha and Kenz arrived at ski village.

"Agents, how's the evacuation process? Did it go well?" G asked.

"Not really, there's some crabs and they shot a boat. And Kenz's phone is broken!" Alpha answered.

"Hmm... can I see the phone?" G asked.

"Sure, here." Kenz said while giving his phone.

"That was easy... I mean, there's a problem in the teleportation program. I'll fix it."

"Hmm, Make it quick, okay?" Kenz said.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing. Jeez." G said, rolling his eyes.

Then Jet Pack Guy spotted something.

"Guys, there's lots of incoming yellow bots! They're really fast so prepare yourself!" He said.

All the cannons are firing at the bots, but they are running too fast so some agents had to use their snowball rifles to keep them away.

"There's too many of them!" Dot said.

"Jet! We need backup!" Delta shouted to Jet Pack Guy who was flying around.

"On it, Delta!"

Jet Pack Guy then flew to the ski hill and threw some active detonators to the bots. The bots exploded once the detonators exploded.

"Nice job Jet!" Delta said to Jet Pack Guy.

"Thanks, but stay sharp. I'm detecting lots of, wait... these bots look familiar..."

"What is it Jet?" Alpha asked to Jet Pack Guy.

"It's the Test bots!" Jet Pack Guy shouted, pointing to the test bots on top of the hill. He landed behind the yellow cannon.

"Aaah! Herbert!" Rookie shouted.

"It's not Herbert, Rookie, it's the test bots." Delta told him.

"No! I mean Herbert's over there!" Rookie said, pointing to the ski lodge where Herbert is standing at. He's wearing a jet pack.

"HERBERT!" All the agents shouted.

"Yes, it's me, you all know that, fools."

"Wait, where did you get that jet pack, and what's that remote controller for?" Dot asked him.

"Oh, I got this from your friend Tuxedo Guy."

"Who's Tuxedo Guy?" Rookie asked.

"It's me! He stole my jet pack from me!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"And this remote controller is for controlling your friend Gary the Gopher Guy's mind." Herbert said pointing to Gary who's standing beside him.

All the agents there were shocked.


	4. What The Fish? Part 2

_**Finally it's done. Hey guys! The part 2 of Ch. 3 (What the fish?) is here. Sorry if there's a spelling error, cause I did this one really quick. Anyways, in Part 1, Herbert told the agents that he's controlling Gary's mind with a remote controller. The remote controller is actually Kenz's phone which Herbert stole it from Gary. Okay, enough talking. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Why did you do that Herbert?" Rookie said.

"Because, I don't really know, just for fun." Herbert exclaimed.

"It's not fun controlling other penguin's minds, dude." Delta said.

"But since you can't stop me, I'll-" Herbert was cut because the remote controller fell off his hands.

Before he can grab it, he's shot by a snowball.

"Nice shot, Omega!"

"Thanks Oagal, let's get outta here!"

"What? Noo! My remote controller is broken! WHY YOU!"

"Admit it Herbird, you lose. Give me my jet pack!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Hmm... nah, I'll just take Gary to my lair. I bet he knows how to fix this, toodles!" Herbert said, then he flew to the tallest mountain in Club Penguin.

"NO! GARY!" Rookie screamed.

"Don't you worry Rookie, we'll find Gary later." Dot said to Rookie.

"Ermm, guys, we got some bots to shoot here!" Alpha said, pointing to some purple bots running slowly down the hill.

"It's okay, they're too slow." Delta said.

"But they have a really strong armor!" Alpha answered.

"Then we must upgrade our cannons!" Delta said back.

"I got the gears right here!" Kenz said, opening a crate full of gears.

"But how are we going to put these things in?" Alpha asked.

"I don't really know, but I bet Gary do! Let's call him!'' Kenz answered.

"Herbert took him, remember?" Delta said.

"Hmm, I don't remember... nah just kidding!"

"Guys, just goofing around and shoot those bots!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Jet, can you fly up there and tell us how many bots are there?" Dot asked him.

Jet Pack Guy points to his back.

"Oh yeah, your jet pack's gone. Mind if I call you guy?" Dot asked.

"Whatever."

* * *

In Herbert's (Not so secret) lair in the tallest mountain, Herbert is sitting around watching TV while Gary is drawing a blueprint of a new invention in Herbert's lab.

"Klutzy, can you make a sandwich? I'm really hungry."

"Click click clickety-click click!"

"Just get the ingredients from the fridge, open the cookbook, and search for vegetable sandwich!"

Klutzy ran towards the kitchen and start making a sandwich. Meanwhile in the lab...

"Hmm, nah, this is not perfect. I have to start over!"

Then, Gary's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gary? Oh finally, where are you? We're fighting bots since this afternoon and there's no sign of you!" Jet Pack Guy said from the phone.

"I am sorry, but who is this?"

"This is Jet Pack Guy. The director wants to see you." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Who's the Director? And who are you?"

"We're you're friends!" Rookie said, grabbing the phone from Jet Pack Guy.

"The only friends I have is Herbert and Klutzy the crab!"

"What? Have you lost your mind, G?" Jet Pack Guy shouted, grabbing his phone back from Rookie's flippers.

"No, but you really freaked me out. Bye." Gary said while hanging up the phone.

"No, don't hang up-darn."

"What is it, Jet?" Dot asked.

"I think Gary lost his memory or something. He thinks that Herbert and Klutzy are his friends!" Jet Pack Guy answered.

"This is not good. Where is he now?"

"He's in Herbert's lair, but he didn't tell me the exact location."

Suddenly, Dot's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dot, this is the Director."

"Director? Oh, sir, you won't believe this, but-"

"I already know. I need you to locate Herbert and rescue Gary. Take Alpha with you and-"

"But where should I go?" Dot asked.

"First, go to my office. Meet me there with Alpha."

"Okay sir, I'm on it." Dot said, hanging up the phone.

"Alpha, let's go!"

"Go where?" Alpha asked.

"To the Director's office, of course."

"What for?"

"You'll see, come on, let's go!"

The two agents ran towards the EPF while the others stayed and kept shooting the bots.

* * *

Meanwhile at Herbert's lair...

"Sir, the Anti-Intruder System is ready." G said.

"Good, activate it so no one except us can enter." Herbert said.

"Click click!"

"And Klutzy. Now, what are you going to tell me earlier?" Herbert asked Gary.

"Nothing sir, just there's this mysterious penguins calling me and said that they're my friends." G explained.

"They're just trying to catch your attention, don't be nice to them, okay?"

"No problem sir, what are my next assignments?" G asked.

"Your next assignments are..."

"Kill that Director guy?"

"Yes, do it now, G."

* * *

_**Oh no! Gary lost his memory and he's starting to be evil! Worst of all, Herbert told him to kill the Director! Aaah! Why Gary? Why?**_


	5. The Killerbot 3000

_**Hola chicos! Just because I said that doesn't mean I'm Spanish, **_**_okay? _****(:P) ****_Anyways, finally I can post this chapter after checking for spelling errors 4 times cause I'm bad at spelling stuff. On to the story! We last off where Herbert told Gary to kill the Director._**

* * *

"No problem sir, I've invented something that can help me do that."

"And what is this thing?"

"Behold, the Killerbot 3000!" G said, pulling a sheet over his new invention.

"Sweet. Now, how can this thing help?"

"I've installed the 'kill-a-target' program so we just type the name of a target here, let's just say, the Director," G said, typing some letters on the robot's control panel.

"And this thing will look for the Director and stop her at any costs. Done. Now, this bot has laser weapons, grappling hooks, a jet pack, and a really thick set of armor. When it sees the Director, it will use it's laser weapon and shoot the Director. The grappling hook and the jet pack is for-"

"I already know that, now hurry up and set it to kill the Director. She won't be able to run away this time, especially when I have her reliable-"

"And smart inventor, right sir?"

"Yes. Can you stop cutting my sentences off please?"

"But you did it awhile ago sir,"

"Whatever, in the meantime, can you invent some kind of underground hatch for us to escape if they managed to find us?"

"Who are they?"

"The Elite Penguin Fools agency of course,"

"Oh yeah. Well, I better get inventing!" G said as he turned the Killerbot on.

* * *

Back at the Director's office...

"We're here sir, now what is it you want us to do?" Dot said to the Director.

"Ah, you're finally here..." The Director said to them while looking out towards the big window.

"Take this key to open the new gadget room over there," The Director said, giving a metallic key to Dot while pointing her right flipper to a giant metallic door.

"Wow, there's a new gadget room?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, Gary made it a week ago. Now, you can take any gadget you need, but please return it after using it okay? Dismissed Agents."

Dot and Alpha waddled towards the door. Dot fits the key in and turned it. The door opens by itself, revealing lots of different gadgets in lots of different gadgets.

"Awesome!" They said at the same time.

"Now, to track Herbert, we need something like..."

"Like this?" Alpha asked, holding some sort of x-ray gun. It has a label.

"The Trace Tracker 100? I don't know if it really works, but it'll do it."

"What else do we need?" Alpha asked again.

"I think Herbert's gonna trap Gary in a cage, so we need a..."

"This thing looks cool!" Alpha said, holding a pen.

"It's just a pen. It's not really cool,"

"It can open any kind of locked doors!" Alpha said, holding a manual in her flippers.

"Let me try." Dot said, waddling towards the door. She pushed the button and a key showed up from the tip of the pen.

"It works!"

"Of course it does," Alpha said, rolling her eyes. "Let's take it."

"What else?" Dot asked.

"How about those jet packs?" Alpha said pointing to a shelf full of jet packs.

"Okay, let's take those, it might be useful."

Then they teleported to the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ski village...

"That's the last purple bot!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Good, now I can finally drink some coffee," Kenz said.

"Can I go with him?" Delta asked.

"Okay, but be quick, just in case there's something. If you don't come back in 20 minutes, I'll punch your faces."

"Sure, no problem, Jet!"

_1 Hour later..._

"Hey Jet! We're ba-what the?" The two agents were shocked to see the whole ski village and the EPF building are destroyed and covered with thick smoke. All of the other agents were dead, except for Jet Pack Guy who was lying on the ground.

"Jet Pack Guy, where are you?" Kenz screamed.

"There he is!" Delta said, pointing to a red penguin with a black suit and sunglasses. They ran to him.

"Jet Pack Guy! What happened? You're coughing too much dude!" Delta said.

"There's a bomb underneath the ski village and it exploded a while ago." Jet Pack Guy explained.

"But look at the bright side! He can't punch our faces now," Kenz said.

"Whatever, I'm calling the medical crews!" Delta said, opening his phone and called the medicals.

* * *

Back to Gary and Herbert in his lair...

"Sir, the Killerbot 3000 has found the Director!"

"What makes you so sure?" Herbert asked.

"I got this device that beeps when the Killerbot sees the target, and it beeps awhile ago," G said.

"Fine, where is she then?" Herbert asked again.

"The Director? Oh, she's in her office, reading books. Should I press the 'kill' button, or the 'punch' button?" G asked.

"Let's take her down and bring her here instead," Herbert answered.

"But this is your dream, sir. The EPF is nothing without someone to direct them! Think about it, they're going to be so sad that they actually quit the EPF just because their Director's dead!" G said

"No, I want to interrogate her for awhile before killing her."

"But this is my dr-"

"No buts, you dumb garbage guy, just do what I say!"

"Who are calling dumb you stupid polar bear!" G shouted, getting angry and kept punching him till he knocks out.

"No one can ever call me dumb, I don't need your stupidity, I can destroy the EPF myself!" G said, pushing the kill button on the device.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! Oh no! G made a robot to kill the director, and he's definitely going to do it! I sure hope his memory comes back, and just for your information, Herbert told G how to fight. Just in case there's someone trying to kill one of them. If you want to know how did this all happen, read the extra chapter in my profile. See you on the next chapter!**_


	6. She's Finally Dead!

_**Hi guys, new chapter here. Anyways, in the last chapter, Gary's memory got worse and he pushed the 'kill' button on the Killerbot's RC. So, let's just begin. And if there's some reviews that I have to answer, I'll write it down here.**_

_**Aquaqueen81: Really? Hmm...**_

* * *

Herbert woke up and found himself in a dark room and tied to a chair. There's a small lamp hanging on top of him.

"Aaah! Why am I tied to this stupid little chair?" Herbert asked to himself.

"Ah, finally you wake up. And that chair is not just a chair, it's an electric chair so don't move to much or you'll be electrocuted," Gary said, grinning. He isn't wearing his lab coat any more, he is wearing a black tux with a red bow tie and a black cape.

"Where am I?" Herbert asked him.

"You're in my underground lair that I built awhile ago,"

Gary then waddled to a lever and pulled it down. All the lights were on, and Herbert was actually in Gary's dome lab.

"Wow, you're better than I thought at building lairs," Herbert said.

"Thanks, by the way, should I tell you about my plans? Yes? Okay, here we go..."

* * *

I don't want you to know all of his plans so let's just move on to Dot and Alpha at the town.

"Okay, where should we search for him first?" Dot asked.

"How about the skil hill?" Alpha answered quickly.

"I'm not really sure but okay," Dot said.

They teleported to the ski hill. There's a huge machine in front of them. It has a label that says, 'Herbert's Robot Cloning Machine'.

"It's Herbert's cloning machine! That's where all the bots came from," Alpha said.

"Yeah, and we must destroy it!" Dot said, pulling out a detonator from her pocket.

She activated it and ran down the hill. It exploded when they get to the ski village.

"Look, it's Dot and Alpha!" Kenz said.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Dot asked.

"According to Jet Pack Guy, a bomb exploded here an hour ago," Delta explained.

"Where is he now, then?" Alpha asked.

"At the penguin hospital at the beach, he's badly injured so Delta called the medical crew to take him there," Kenz explained.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you can take the cannons away now," Dot said.

"What if there's another bot?" Kenz asked.

"The bots are gone, for now." Alpha explained.

"What makes you so sure, sis?" Delta asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We found a cloning machine on top of the ski hill. Herbert must have used it to make more bots," Dot explained.

"So you destroyed it?" Delta asked.

"Yup, it's safe for now," Alpha answered.

* * *

Gary's already done with the talking so we're going there now. Herbert was still tied to the electric chair and Gary was still making some new inventions in a different room.

Suddenly Klutzy came out of nowhere.

"Kluzty! Am I glad to see you, can you untie me?" Herbert said.

"Click. click." Klutzy clicked (Translation: No. way.)

"What do you mean?"

"Clickety-click click click!"

"Pleaase?"

"Click, click clickety-click click,"

"Pretty pleeaase?"

"Click click clickety-click."

"No, Klutzy! Don't go! Noooo!" Herbert said as Klutzy left the room, leaving him alone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ski village...

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll check in the tallest mountain while you two check in the mine, okay?" Kenz explained.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Dot said as they both teleported into the mine.

"Let's go Delta!" Kenz said as he and Delta teleported to the tallest mountain.

The boys arrived at the tallest mountain and saw a huge building.

"What is that?" Delta asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out!" Kenz said as they ran towards the building.

There's a huge metallic door.

"Wow, this is amazing," Kenz said as he tried to push the big door. It didn't work.

"I think we need to blow it up," Delta said.

"Okay then, you have some detonators or something that might blow this huge door up?" Kenz asked.

"Right here," Delta said, pulling out some detonators out of his back and he gave them to Kenz.

"Alright, stand back," Kenz said, activating the detonator. Delta stepped backwards.

"Hurry up dude, before it explodes!" Delta said, but Kenz ignored him.

"Just one more detona-"

One of the detonators exploded, followed by another one, making Kenz bounce off the ground and flying up high.

* * *

I don't want to see myself falling from the sky so let's move on to Dot and Alpha at the mine.

"Hmm, there's nothing here," Dot said worriedly.

"Wait, what is that?" Alpha asked pointing to a small hole.

"I think it's some sort of underground tunnel or sewer thing. Let's check it out!" Dot said, waddling towards the dark hole.

They both jumped in and found themselves in an underground pipe system.

"Look, there's some light! Let's go that way," Alpha said, while running towards the source of light.

"Whoa, what's that?" Dot asked.

"It's look like a dome or something. Let's go there!" Alpha said.

"Okay let's go!" Dot said.

They ran towards the dome and there's an eye-scanner machine to unlock the door.

"Wait, why is there an eye-scanner 3000 here?" Alpha said, confused.

"I don't know, but I know that if we can't open this door, we must blow it up," Dot said.

"But I don't have a detonator!" Alpha said.

"I'm sure Delta has some. I'm going to call him and tell him he and Kenz has to go here," Dot said, pulling out her phone and called Delta.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Delta, this is Dot, we need your help,"

"Later okay, Kenz is currently flying up high and I have to catch him!"

"Seriously?"

"YES, I'M SERIOUS, GOODBYE!" Delta said, hanging up.

"Don't hang up-darn it,"

"What did he say Dot?" Alpha asked.

"He said Kenz is flying up high,"

"He's joking right?"

"I don't know, he looks kinda serious,"

"Great, so how can we open this door?" Alpha asked.

"Wait, let's try the pen!" Dot said, pulling out the pen from her pocket.

"Good idea, let's try it!"

Dot pressed the button and a key comes out from the tip of the pen. It fits in perfectly and the door opens.

"It worked!" They say at the same time.

They waddled in and saw Herbert.

"Herbert? Who tied you up here?" Dot asked him.

"Wow, am I glad to see you all," Herbert said.

"What happened, and what is this place?" Alpha asked.

"Gary tied me up here," Herbert answered. "And this is his lair,"

"You mean your lair," Dot said.

"By the way, where is he?" Alpha asked.

"Who are you and how can you get in here?" Gary suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"GARY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Dot and Alpha screamed happily, running towards Gary to hug him.

"Ehm, Enforcerbot 3000? A little help here," Gary said.

"-At your service, my lord-" Enforcerbot said with it's robotic voice.

The Enforcerbot shot the two agents with a tranquilzer gun. They collapsed to the ground and the Enforcerbot took them away.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Well who could that be?" G asked to himself.

Gary waddled to the door and opened it.

"Killerbot, what a surprise! Where's the director?"

The Killerbot gave him the body of Aunt Arctic a.k.a the director covered in blood.

"So, she's finally dead, good job, Killerbot,"

* * *

_**Greetings, fellow people, it is I, your Lord Gary. I hacked Agent Kenz's laptop and decided to write the author's note while he's flying up high in the blue sky (It rhymed!), anyways, as you can see, Aunt Arctic, a.k.a the Director of the EPF and former PSA, is dead, MWAHAHAHA! MY BRILLIANT PLAN IS WORKING!**_


	7. Falling From the Sky

_**Hey guys, I'm back. Looks like G hacked my computer, huh? Anyways, let's move on to the story. We last off at G's lair where the Killerbot gave Aunt Arctic a.k.a the Director's dead body. **_

_**Guest: It's okay, she's not really dead, she's just pretending to die :P**_

* * *

"Now put her body there, okay? Get back to your containment cell, I'm working on a huge laser here," G said to the Killerbot.

The Killerbot threw Aunt Arctic to the corner of the room and it zoomed away to it's containment cell.

"Aunt Arctic's really dead? Wow, he's better than I thought," Herbert thought to himself.

"Ssshhh, I'm not really dead,"

"GAAH! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Be quiet Herbert!" She said.

Aunt Arctic waddled towards Herbert and untied him.

"Wait, you're helping me?" Herbert asked.

"Yes, now get out before G knows I'm not dead,"

Herbert ran to the door and punched it till it's broken. Then he ran away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another place...

"Ouch, where am I?" Dot asked.

"I think we're in a plane," Alpha said.

"Stay still, I'm going to cut this rope," Dot said, munching the rope.

"That's gross," Alpha said.

"It's better than being tied up in an Airbus A330!" Dot said, throwing away the rope. They stood up and waddled around the jet.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Alpha asked.

"Let's check the cockpit and see if there's any pilots controlling this plane," Dot said, running towards the front cabin.

"That's the cockpit door!" Alpha said, pointing to a door in the far end of the cabin.

They ran to the door and pushed it. It won't budge.

"Darn, it's locked!" Dot said.

"Don't worry, let's try that awesome pen we got!" Alpha said, reaching her pocket with her flipper. "Oh my, this is bad,"

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"It's gone," Alpha said.

"Let's try unlocking the passcode instead," Dot said, pointing to a device hanging on the door handle.

"We need a 3-digit number," Alpha said.

"Try 123," Dot said. Alpha pressed the buttons 1, 2, and 3. It doesn't work.

"How about 321?" Alpha said. Dot nodded and pressed 3, 2, and 1. Nothing happens.

"Try 121 then," Dot said. Alpha pressed 1, 2 and 1. Doesn't work.

"This is confusing, we'll never open that door!" Alpha said, frustrated.

"Patience, let's try 112," Dot said, pressing the buttons 1, 1, and 2. It worked.

"See, it works!" Dot said.

"Well hurry up and open it!" Alpha said.

Dot turned the knob and the door opens. It reveals an empty cockpit.

"It's empty!" Dot said.

"Where are the pilots?" Alpha asked.

"I don't know, but I know that if we're going to survive, we have to land this plane," Dot said, sitting on the captain's seat and buckled up.

"But I don't know how to land a plane!" Alpha said, sitting on the first-officer's seat and buckled up.

"It's okay, Jet Pack Guy once told me how to fly a helicopter, it's almost the same, I think." Dot said, looking at the map.

"Mayday, mayday, we need help here," Alpha said through the headphones.

"How can I help you, flight 365?" An Air Traffic Controller asked her.

"Oh, am I glad to hear you sir, we're currently ehm, descending to 8-point zero," Alpha said.

"Well, then proceed to 6-point-nine for your landing sequence," The ATC continued.

"What does that even mean?" Alpha whispered to Dot.

"I don't know, but I think he's telling us to turn ehm, left I think?" Dot said confused.

Dot turned the control stick left. The plane turned left.

"Flight 365, you're in 7-point six. Please turn right and slow down for your landing sequence," the ATC added.

"Okay, we're turning left, over," Dot said, turning the control stick.

"Good, now slow down and lower your landing gears," the ATC said.

"Hmm, landing gears down," Dot said to herself, pulling down a lever.

* * *

We're off to Delta and Kenz cuz I'm bored of flights :P

"I can see the whole Club Penguin from up here," Kenz said to himself.

"I hope Kenz has a jet pack.." Delta thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and called the EPF 1st Tactical Division.

"Senior Agent R, co-leader of the 1st Tactical Division at your service,"

"Rigel? I need your help,"

"What is it D?"

"Can you grab a jet pack and fly to catch an orange agent in a black suit?"

"There's a flying agent? Seriously?"

"Yes, and if you don't believe me, meet me at the plaza, now."

S. Agent R teleported to the plaza and waddled towards Delta.

"There you are," he said.

"Now, you see that orange thing in the sky?" Delta asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's a penguin, now fly up there and save him, hurry!" Delta said as S. Agent R flew with his jet pack and headed straight towards Kenz.

In a unique maneuver S. Agent R reached Kenz and caught him in his flippers. He descended and landed at the forest. Delta ran towards him.

"Kenz, are you alright?" Delta asked.

"Maybe," Kenz said, coughing.

"Take him to the hospital, Rigel," Delta said.

"Okay, no problem," Rigel said as he flew to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Rigel met Jet Pack Guy on a wheelchair. A nurse took Kenz to another room.

"Hey Jet, what happened to you?" Rigel asked.

"Bomb explosion, what's wrong with Kenz?" Jet Pack Guy asked back.

"Early detonation, I think," Rigel said.

"Hmm, well, later okay, the nurse said I have to go to the operating room. Looks like I broke a bone, ouch!" Jet Pack Guy said.

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter 7! Or 8... Anyways, special thanks to Rigel for catching me and taking me to the hospital. If he's not there at the time I was going to hit the ground, I'll die and I will broke into pieces. See you in chapter 8!**_


	8. Gary's Back!

_**Hey there, Kenz here. Let's just start cause I don't have anything to say. So, we're at the hospital and the good news is the doctor said I'm okay to go. Well, here goes nothing!**_

* * *

"Doctor, is he okay to go?" Rigel asked.

"Well, he's good to go now, but he must use the wheelchair everywhere he goes until his left foot is better," The Doctor said.

"Wow, thanks doc," Rigel said.

"No problem. The name's doctor Clipper, you can call me Clip," Doctor Clip continued.

"Rigel, nice to meet you," Rigel said, "Well, we better get going, see you soon, doc!" Rigel continued as he pushed Kenz's wheelchair outside.

Rigel and Kenz headed straight towards the EPF HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dot and Alpha's plane...

"Flight 365, you're coming in too fast! Please slow down immediately!" The ATC said to 'Captain' Dot.

Suddenly the plane's left wing is shot by something and it explodes.

"Aaah, we're hit!" Alpha said panicked.

"Mayday, mayday, we're hit and we're falling down!" Dot shouted through the headphones.

Their plane crashed near the runway.

The ATC called the airport fire chief. "Chief, a plane just crashed in runway 34-left, please proceed to that area immediately!" The ATC shouted.

"On it! Hurry up boys, that plane could really use our help!" The fire chief shouted to the other firefighters.

They hopped on a truck and zoomed to the crashed plane. When they arrive, there's some thick smoke and a huge flame.

"Hop out and put out that fire! Someone get in there and rescue as many lives as you can!" The chief shouted.

"I'll get in there chief!" A firefighter said, running towards the burning debris.

Alpha was laying on the ground, far from Dot. "Help! Help!" She shouted, coughing.

The firefighter heard her shout and ran towards her voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't think so," She said, still coughing.

"Alright, let's get ya outta here," He said, picking her up in his flippers.

"Thanks for saving me," Alpha said.

"No problem, the name's Dix, what's your name?" Dix asked her.

"My name's Alpha, nice to meet you," Alpha said, grinning.

Dix waddled towards an ambulance and hopped in, then slowly put Alpha on the bed.

"There. By the way, is there anyone else in the plane?" Dix asked.

"Yes, my friend Dot is still trapped in there," Alpha answered.

Dix waddled out and closed the ambulance's doors then ran back towards the debris.

* * *

Let's just see what Gary's doing in his underground lair... or lab.

Gary is standing in front of his huge laser cannon.

"MWAHAHAHAHA, IT HIT THE TARGET!" Gary said.

Suddenly the Director barged in to his lab and hit him really hard in the head with a baseball bat. Gary collapsed to the ground. She pulled him out and teleported him to the hospital.

* * *

Gary woke up 2 hours later and found himself in the hospital. Rookie, Rigel, Delta, Kenz, Jet Pack Guy, Doctor Clipper, and the Director was there, standing in front of his bed.

"Gary, you're awake!" All the agents said. (Except for the Director)

"Where, am I?" Gary said.

"You're in the hospital now," Jet Pack Guy answered.

"Jet Pack Guy? Is that you?" Gary asked wiping his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, and-"

"And I'm Rookie!" Rookie said, cutting off Jet Pack Guy's sentence.

"What happened? And why am I wearing this weird looking tuxedo?" Gary asked.

"Well, it's a long story, you don't want to know," Jet Pack Guy said.

"Doctor Clip, is he okay to go? We really need him in the EPF," Rigel said.

"Hmm, well, the good news is, he can go," Doctor Clip said.

"Yay! Welcome back Gary!" Rookie said, hugging Gary.

"Well, what's the bad news?" Jet Pack Guy said.

"The bad news is, he will go insane and kill everybody around him if he hears the word 'garbage', or 'rubbish', or anything like that,"

"That's not really bad, though, we never say those words," Rookie said.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Kenz asked worriedly.

"You have to open this door to find out," A familiar voice answered.

Kenz waddled to the door and opened it.

"Hi guys!"

"Alpha? Where have you been?" Kenz asked.

"Long story. Where's my brother?" Alpha asked.

Kenz points to Delta which is standing beside Gary.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place far away...

"Wow, this place is great Klutzy! "

"Click click clickety click!"

"Those Elite Penguin Fools will never find me here!"

"Click click?"

"I meant us, anyways, Klutzy, can you hand me the 'Bot Cloning Machine' blueprint in my room? I need a clone of the protobot to help me, or two..."

* * *

_**Well there goes chapter 8, I almost ran out of ideas at the end, lol. Anyways, see you in chapter 9!**_


	9. Ultimate Proto-clone 10000

**_Heya guys, it's me, again. Anyways, let's just continue on with the story. We last off where Herbert told Klutzy to hand him a blueprint for the 'Bot Cloning Machine' so he can build that weird thing. Here goes nothing!_**

* * *

"MWAHAHAHAHA, IT'S WORKING!" Herbert said as he turns the 'Bot Cloning Machine' on.

A few minutes later, a clone of the Protobot came out of the other end of the machine.

"-Protoclone one, reporting for duty-," said the Protoclone.

"Protoclone? Sounds a lot like protocol, anyways, nice name," Herbert thought to himself, grinning.

A few seconds later, another Protoclone came out.

"-Protoclone two, reporting for duty-," said the second Protoclone.

"Okay you two, I want you to go to the ski village and plant some bombs there," Herbert said to the Protoclones.

"-Aye-aye, commander-," The two Protoclones said with their robotic voice as they left the place.

"And don't forget to destroy the communication tower," Herbert said.

* * *

Let's see what the others are doing at the hospital.

"Oh yeah, guys, one more thing," Doctor Clip said.

"What is it doc?" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Don't make him too stressed or-"

"Or what?" Rookie said cutting off Doctor Clip's sentence.

"You don't wanna know," Doctor Clip continued.

"Okay doc, no problem," Jet Pack Guy said as they waddled out of the hospital (Except for Gary because he's on a wheelchair).

* * *

A few minutes later outside the hospital...

"Okay guys, I'm going to go the EPF to tell the Director that Gary's okay now, who's with me?" Rigel asked.

"I'll go with you," Kenz said.

"I'll stay with Gary in his igloo while he recovers from his headache," Jet Pack Guy said.

"I'll go with Jet Pack Guy," Delta said.

"Me too!" Rookie shouted.

"I'm going to look for Dot," Alpha said.

"Okay, but be careful and call us if you need anything," Delta said worried.

"I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about," Alpha said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the EPF...

"Morning, Mrs. Director," Rigel said, waddling in to the Director's office, followed by Kenz.

"Morning agents, you're just in time for your next assignment," The Director said.

"Actually, we're here to tell you that Gary's okay," Kenz said.

"I see. Thank you for letting me know agent," The Director answered.

"By the way, what is our new assignment, sir?" Rigel asked.

"Your new assignment is to go outside and see what's going on," The Director answered.

"Ok sir, no problem," Rigel said. "Come on, Kenz, let's go!"

The two agents went outside and saw Herbert's Protoclones planting some bombs in the ski village.

* * *

Let's move on to the others at Gary's igloo.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. I will stay inside with Gary and Rookie. Delta, you guard the door, okay?" Jet Pack Guy explained.

"No problem, Jet," Delta said, running towards the door and opened it.

Jet Pack Guy and Rookie went to Gary's room.

"Gary, I think you should stop making new blueprints for a while," Jet Pack Guy said.

"It's okay, agent," Gary said.

* * *

Meanwhile, far out in the sea...

Alpha is rowing a small boat, all by herself.

"This is really tiring, but I have to find Dot," Alpha thought to herself.

Alpha kept rowing until she sees an island, not far away from her boat.

"Ah, there it is, Penguin Chat 3!" Alpha said to herself.

Alpha rowed faster until she finally landed on the island. She then waddled into a nearby hospital.

"Excuse me, is there a penguin named 'Dot' here?" Alpha asked to a nurse.

"Yes, she's currently in room 69, wing B," The nurse said.

"Thank you very much, can you take me there?" Alpha asked.

"Sure, no problem, let's go!" The nurse said.

They waddled through the corridor until they found a door. It has a label on it.

"69, this must be the room," Alpha thought to herself.

They went in and saw Dot lying on the bed.

"Good afternoon, Dot. Your friend here wants to see you," The nurse said.

"Alpha? Is that you?" Dot said, struggling to open her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Alpha," Alpha said, waddling closer to Dot.

"Where are the others?" Dot asked.

"They're still in Club Penguin," Alpha said.

"I think she needs to rest for a while," The nurse said.

"Okay then, maybe I'll see you later, Dot," Alpha said, waddling towards the door.

Alpha waddled through the corridor once again with the nurse.

"So, your name is Alpha?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, that's right. What's your name?" Alpha asked back.

"My name's Berry,"

"Nice name, Berry," Alpha said.

"Thanks. By the way, I have to hurry to the operating room, see you later!" Nurse Berry said.

Alpha waddled out of the hospital. She pulled out her spy phone and called Delta.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Heya brother," Alpha said on the other side.

"Alpha? How are you? Where are you? And have you found Dot? Where is she?" Delta asked, worried.

"Woah, woah, woah, one question at a time, I'm in Penguin Chat 3, and Dot is in the hospital," Alpha answered.

"Oh, that's good. I thought your in trouble or something. Do you need any help?" Delta asked.

"Well, not at the moment," Alpha said.

"Okay, call me again if you need any help," Delta asked.

"Okay, see you later, brother," (Hey, that rhymes!) Alpha said, hanging up.

Alpha waddled towards the shore to get on her boat, but her boat is nowhere to be found.

"Oh no! Where's my boat?" Alpha said, worriedly.

Suddenly a police officer showed up behind her.

"What's wrong, madam?" The officer asked.

"My boat is missing, can you help me find it?" Alpha asked back.

"No problem madam," The officer answered.

He pulled out his walkie-talkie and turned it on, but nobody's on the other side.

"Testing, testing, anyone there, over," The officer said through the walkie-talkie. Nothing happened.

He did the same thing 2 more times but still didn't work.

"Darn it, I think the communication line was cut off by something," The officer said.

* * *

Let's see what Rigel and Kenz are doing.

"Is that the protobot?" Rigel asked.

"Yeah, but I think Herbert must have cloned them or something," Kenz said.

"And the clones have some weapons..." Rigel continued.

"Hurry, to the ski lodge!" Kenz said, running to the ski lodge.

"Who are you going to call?" Rigel asked.

"Someone who has a bazooka or something," Kenz said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Oagal, remember me?"

"Kinda, are you Agent K?"

"Yup, listen, I need you to come to the ski lodge as soon as possible. Bring your bazooka with you,"

"It's a limited edition from the Penguin War 2, I don't want to scratch it,"

"Do what I say or I'll shoot you with a laser gun,"

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way," (It rhymed! Again!)

A few minutes later in the ski village...

"-Bomb planted, over-" Protoclone 1 said.

"-Comm tower damaged, over-" Protoclone 2 said.

"-Let's get back to our boss, over-" Protoclone 1 said as it zoomed away.

"Aw man, their leaving! Where's Oagal?" Kenz said.

"Right behind ya," Oagal said.

"Gah! Don't surprise me like that again!" Kenz said.

"Whatever, here's the bazooka. Now what do you want me to do?" Oagal asked.

"Errm, you see that robot over there? Shoot it," Kenz said.

Oagal shot the Protoclone and it exploded.

"Nice shot," Kenz said.

"There's still one more guys!" Rigel said.

"Where is it?" Oagal asked.

"Right there!" Kenz shouted, pointing to the tour stand.

Oagal shot the tour stand, making the 2nd Protoclone flew high into the air.

"Yeah!" They all screamed at the same time.

"Now that my job here is done, can I go home now?" Oagal asked.

"Yeah sure, it's 7:00 PM now, you can go home. Get some good sleep," Kenz said.

They left the ski lodge and Oagal waddled to his igloo.

"Now, our job here is done too," Kenz said.

"Errm, not really..." Rigel said.

"What do you mean?" Kenz asked.

"I'm detecting lots of incoming bots, Herbert's bots!" Rigel answered.

"What kind of bots?" Kenz asked.

"They look like... THOSE!" Rigel screamed, pointing to the ski hill.

There are lots of Protoclones running down the hill.

"What should we do?!" Rigel asked.

"I don't know!" Kenz answered, waddling a few steps back.

* * *

_**There goes chapter 9, I hope you liked it :) Oh no! Herbert made lots of clones of the Protobot! And yay! Gary's back! And another no because Alpha's boat is missing and she couldn't go home! And yay because Oagalthorp destroyed the 2 Proto-clones! And yet another no because Kenz doesn't know what to do! And another yay because I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_


End file.
